The NotebookVA
by Tragically Beautiful23
Summary: They weren't supposed to fall in love, she's upper class, he's lower but nothing has felt more right for either of them and when Roses mom realizes this, they're quickly separated. Years pass, Rose is engaged to someone else but they find each other again, a love like theirs never dies, who will Rose choose? Will Dimitri get Rose to remember? VA meets The Notebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: PLEASE READ!**

 **So I've decided on trying out the note book after a few requests. I'm a bit nervous on this one, it's one of my all time favorite movies. The beginning is more so from the movie, to get me started off and then like with The Proposal I'll start trying to make it into my own story. The VA characters will be a bit more like the notebook characters than the VA characters but hopefully there will be a bit of them in there as well. So let's see how this goes...**

 **Don't forget to RxR and FxF!**

 **P.s I don't own VA or the Notebook, the rightful owners do. This story will have bad language, possible future lemons and some violence sort of. Most original pairings. All mistakes are my own!**

The NoteBook

Chapter One

Dimitri's POV

I am no one special, just a common man with common thoughts, I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who has ever lived.

I've loved another with all my heart and soul and for me that has always been enough.

"Looking good, Niko." A male nurse named Eddie high fives me.

"Feeling good." I answer as I walk past. "How's it hanging, Harry?" I ask my neighbor, patting his back before joining him and two others in line for our routinely meds.

Harry grunts, "I've been trying to die but they won't let me."

I smile to myself, "Well you can't always have everything."

I step up next in line, "Big day." I smile at Emily, and wink at her.

"You say that everyday you old devil." Emily smiles playfully at me.

With my book securely in my hands I walk over to the sitting room where I know she'll be. I catch nurse Kirova talking to her. "Marie, it's a lovely day out, let's take a walk."

Marie is standing near the window, watching birds fly by. "I don't think so." She says not bothering to look back at her.

"Come on honey, fresh air would do you good." The nurse still tries.

I clear my throat. "Hello."

Marie turns to look at me, "It's not a good day, I don't think she's up for anything." Nurse Kirova tells me.

"Hello?" Marie says back quickly.

"This is Nikolai, he's come to read to you." Kirova explains to her.

"Read?" Marie asks confused.

Mmhmmm.

"No, I don't know." She says eyeing me up and down.

"Oh come on, Niko's funny, you'd like him." Kirova encourages.

"Ahh..." Marie locks eyes with me, I smile kindly, lifting the book in my hands to show her.

We sit in the sun room, something we normally do. "Alright, now where did we leave off?" I flip through the pages till I land on the book marked page. "Oh, yeah, yeah, it was the night of the carnival. Dimitri was with his friends, Christian and Lissa."

"Dimitri?" Marie asks.

I smile up at her, "That's where they met, June 6th, 1940, they were seventeen years old."

***)0(***

Roses POV

The air is warm and the night is filled with laughter, screams of excitement and Carney's yelling, trying to talk you into playing a game. The air smells sweet, like cotton candy and I have this jittery feeling like everything and anything could happen tonight.

Lissa squeaks when she spots Christian holding a small teddy bear he'd won. He's standing off to the side with some tall guy who's watching us. Lissa and I are riding the bumper cars, driving recklessly and having a good time.

When our times up we head over to where Christian and his friend waits, Christians friend watches me openly. Lissa giggles at me, "He likes you." She whispers to me.

I look to her and she nods back to him and before I can say anything Lissa is off running to Christian who catches her effortlessly. "Hi honey, look what I won you." He says proudly.

You can't help but smile at the two fools, they're so in love with each other it's almost disgusting.

I look back to Christians friend only to find him standing closer than before. He's really tall and he has a bit longer hair than most normal guys around here, it's long enough for him to even have it tied back.

"Hi." He says, "Do you want to dance?" He asks.

I look over to the dance floor and back to him, "Um, no." I tell him and his smile falls slightly, I don't think he's ever been told no before.

Mason comes running up to me, saving me from this lunatic. "Come on, Rose! Let's go ride the Farris wheel."

"Okay." I tell him and let him lace his fingers through with mine. I look back to find the crazy guy still watching me.

I can't get him off my mind, he's so odd and yet there is something alluring about him. "Who is he?" I mumble to myself but of course Mason hears me.

"Who?" He asks just as something large comes right at me. I scream and we swing back and forth a bit.

"Get off me!" I push him towards Mason.

It's the lunatic! The Carny is yelling and yelling, something about no more than two to a seat. He ignores him. "Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov." He holds out his hand to me and I ignore it.

"Who is this guy, Rose?" Mason asks in disbelief.

"I don't know, Dimitri Bel-whatever." I answer him.

"Will you go out with me?" Dimitri asks shocking the both of us.

"Excuse me?" I ask, "No!"

"No?" He asks just as the ride starts to stop. Security guards are heading this way. "Why not?" He asks.

"Yeah, why not?!" Lissa shouts from above us, "Yeah, give him a shot!" Christian laughs.

"Shut it or I'll kill both of you!" I yell at them and they just giggle. "Because I don't want to." I tell Dimitri.

The first guy reaches him and Dimitri sends him flying back into the other guy. "What are you doing? Just go with them." I tell him.

The two guys come back in full force, Dimitri grunts at a hit he takes in the chest. "Not till you agree to go out with me."

One of the security actually punches Dimitri on the jaw making me flinch and my gut twist with... What?

"Just go with them, you're causing a scene!" I yell at him, hoping that he'll listen.

He knocks the second guy down again. "Not till you agree." He says stubbornly.

My stomach drops as Dimitri does too, "Alright, I'll go!" I yell at him.

He pops back up, dirty now. "What?" He and Mason both ask at the same time.

"I'll go out with you, just stop!" I yell.

"You're just doing him a favor right?" Mason asks panicked.

"No, he's right, I don't want you to do me a favor." He says.

I glare, "No, I want to go out with you."

"You want too?" Dimitri asks, Mason growls.

"Yes! I want to go out with you!" I yell at him.

He smiles, "Alright, Alright, we'll go out, you don't have to yell." He says before knocking the two guys into each other and then walking away, a big smile on his face like he'd won the best prize here tonight.

With a sigh I sit back and look at Mason, poor guy has never looked so confused. Lissa and Christian are both giggling like crazy, it seems they've gotten the biggest kick out of this whole situation.

"I hate your friend." I tell Christian.

"He's a great guy, Rose, you'll see." Christian shouts down at me.

"Oh no I won't." Tell him.

"Hey Rose, you do realize you'll have to deal with him all summer long, right?" Lissa giggles.

Just great!

***)0(***

I couldn't get him or his stupidness out of my head, he forced me to agree to go out with him and now that he's okay there's no way in hell that I'm going, no matter how good looking I might find him. I pin a bit of hair back and rush down stairs to join my mother and father for some lunch thing we have to attended in town, at least Lissa should be there.

"You look troubled dear, is everything alright?" My mother asks pinning a strand of hair back that I apparently missed.

"Leave her alone Janine, dear she's fine, right pumpkin?" My father says.

I smile at my father, always ready to have my back. "Right." He smiles and holds the door open for us.

There are a lot of people here for this lunch thing but I find Lissa quickly. "Hey, do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Lissa asks when we sit down. "They're showing some romance movie, I heard it was pretty good."

"Is Christian going to be there? I like him and all but I hate being the third wheel." I always feel like I'm intruding on date night with them, it's why I had agreed to go out with Lissa friend Mason even though I didn't like him like that, he was still a nice guy. I notice it's taken Lissa a minute to answer me so I look over at her. "No, it can be just you and I. Christian will understand." She smiles at me, trying to play innocent.

"If you already invited him then just forget it." I tell her, letting the waiter take my half empty plate.

"Well, I can invite Dimitri if you want? You could make good on that deal of yours." She says giggling at the thought of last night.

I glare at her, "Don't you dare tell him a thing, I'm not going out with him."

"Why not?" She asks.

"He's an idiot, Lissa. A damn fool for doing what he did, he could have died running and jumping on the ride and then he has the nerve to fight security off to get me agree to go out with him? He's insane!" I tell her.

"Insane about you, Rose. He did all that because he likes you. You turned him down when he asked like a normal human being..." Before Lissa can go on I cut her off.

"That was not normal, he was like two inches away from my face, Lissa." I tell her as a knot tightens in my stomach. Dimitri did all that just to ask me out and I probably still could have told him no, more security would have come and they'd have dragged him away, instead I couldn't stand the sight of seeing him get hit, so I agreed.

"That's just the way Dimitri is, he's upfront." Lissa says softly. I sigh and look away from her. "What are you thinking about?" Lissa asks, "About him? You should just give him a chance, just one date."

"No, he's a damn fool." I tell her pushing my chair from the table and heading for the door. I take a deep breath and I start walking to a small park around the corner when I hear my name being called from across the street.

***)0(***

Dimitri's POV

"A damn fool, that's what you are." Christian tells me. Everyone knew what I'd done, in this small town word gets a round fast.

"She's really pretty." Is my answer to Christian. "I'm a fool for her."

"You know her daddy is stinking rich, she's so out of your league man." Christian says.

I glare down at him, I may not make a lot but it's something. "Lissa comes from money and you're good enough for her."

"No, I'll never be good enough for her, she just hasn't realized that yet and her parents think it's just a fling, she'll get over me soon enough." He really seems troubled by this and then he's jumping to the next subject. "Hey, when are you going to try and take Rose out?"

"I don't know, why?" I ask.

We cross the road before he answers, "Lissa wanted us all to go to the movies tonight, but she doesn't want Rose to know you're being invited too."

"You really think that's a good idea? Won't she run from me?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, instead he nods across the street. "There's your girl."

I swear as soon as my eyes find her I'm being pulled to her, I cross the street without looking, good thing we're in a small town and call out to her. "Rose!"

She pauses and seems to tense just a little before continuing to walk.

"What do you want?" She asks.

I step in front of her. "I just want to apologize for my behavior last night."

"What?" She asks looking from my old dirty boots up to what I'm sure is my dirty face.

"At the carnival last night." I tell her.

She smirks, she's messing with me. "Oh right, that was you." She says walking past me.

"That was me." I say falling into step with her easily. "I'm sorry it's just, I saw you and I don't know I had to be near you and..." She starts giggling at me.

"Does that work on every girl you tell that too?" She asks forcing a fake smile.

Ouch. "No, I've never... Look I just want to take you out, please?"

"No." She says sitting on a swing, we're in a park now and I barely even realized this.

"But you agreed." I tell her.

She smiles up at me. "Well I guess I've changed my mind. I'm not going out with you, Dimitri."

"Just give me a chance, I promise I'm a really nice guy and I'm not always that crazy, there's just something about you." I tell her as I hang on chain above her head, leaning down towards her.

She smiles this breathtaking smile as she looks at me through those dark framed lashes of hers, she's so beautiful it nearly hurts me. She bats her eyes before looking down. "I really don't think that's a good idea, Dimitri."

And my heart drops...

 **A/N: So this is the start, it's up to you if I continue on with this story. Super nervous! tell me what you think... Nikolai and Marie are something I've come up with. I couldn't remember if Dimitri or Rosemary had a middle name so I made them up myself. Like I said, it's up to you if I continue so FxF and review to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Notebook Two

Roses POV

I knew I shouldn't have come, there are young couples all around us, the feeling in the air is one of excitement and then I spot Christian making his way towards us, Dimitri following behind, a small smile on his face as he watches me.

"What a coincidence, running into you both here!" Lissa says looking back at me with a cheesy grin on her face.

"You're a terrible liar." I tell her as she pulls me forward with her to meet the boys.

"Yeah but you're still here so it works." She let's me go and steps into Christians embrace. I look to Dimitri who is still watching me.

"Hi." He tells me.

I look down before looking back up at him. "Hi." I tell him back.

"You look very beautiful." He says.

In all honesty I decided to dress a little nicer just because I was afraid I was being set up on a date tonight. "Thank you." I tell him.

"You two are just so cute." Christian says looking between the two of us.

I roll my eyes, "Are you ready to go in?" Dimitri asks.

I nod, "Sure."

I don't know which is more awkward, sitting in the back of the theater which is known as the _makeout spot_ , sitting next to two people who are making out or having Dimitri sitting next to me watching my every move. Once the movie is over for some reason I don't want the night to be over.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Dimitri asks, a whisper in my ear.

I look up at him and nod. "Okay."

"Hey, you two coming?" Christian asks.

"Nah," Dimitri answers. "We're going to walk." He says.

Dimitri is nothing but a gentlemen, walking on the side closer to the street, he's curios about me and what I like to do, its not something I'm used to.

"I use to paint." I tell him as we walk.

"What happened, why don't you now?" He asks as we get closer to the park.

"Just got to busy I guess." I answer him.

I look up at him to find him staring intently down at me. I feel a blush rush across my face and I look away and then I look back at him to now find him smiling. Now I can't help but smile at him

"Will you stop?" I ask laughing.

He clutches his chest. "What did I do?"

"You keep looking at me." I say looking anywhere else but at him.

He grabs my hand and stops me. "You're beautiful, I can't help but look at you." His large warm hand reaches up and brushes across my neck and my heart tightens and then picks up double speed. He leans towards me and I take a step back leaving him stund. I laugh at him and walk a few steps away before taking a seat on the grass. I lay back and look up at the night sky and Dimitri doesn't hesitate to join me.

We're quite for a moment, resting in a comfortable silence and then something magical happens.

The sky lights up, bright white and glowing blue as a falling star enters our atmosphere. It's so beautiful it actually takes my breath away.

"It's so beautiful." I whisper as it actually lasts more than a couple seconds.

"Make a wish." I hear whispered next to me.

I smile at Dimitri. "I wouldn't know what to wish for." I say softly back.

I look back up to the star when I hear him again. "I know what I'll wish for."

I don't know why, it's something in his voice that makes me turn to look back at him, he almost seems closer now, his eyes hooded, he's leaning on his elbow so that he's above me. I look from his lips to his eyes back to his lips. My heart is pounding, this huge butterfly is fluttering in my tummy and then I find myself leaning closer, tilting my head just a bit as he starts to move closer. Slowly his warm lips ghost mine, I can almost feel him, oh and now I really want to feel him, I feel his hand rest on my bare neck before his lips finally reach mine, smooth, soft, my lips automatically move with his and his fingers trace my jaw in the softest way. My hands reach up and tangle into his silky hair, pulling him closer to me and he doesn't disappoint. He's the one who has to pull away because I think I could kiss him forever.

He takes a deep breath after laying back and of all things I end up giggling. "Was that your wish?" I ask him.

He smiles over at me. "Not exactly, it was more like _I really wish she'd give me a chance_ , but that was so much better." He laughs, I go to smack his side but his hand catches mine and his fingers lace through with mine. "Did you ever think of a wish?"

"Does it still work even after it disappears?" I ask him looking back up to the sky.

"There's always a possibility." He says.

With my heart soaring into the stars I whisper. "I wish you'd kiss me again." I look back to him and the smile that is there, that's everything. He leans back over without the hesitation and kisses me like there's no tomorrow.

****)0(****

Dimitri's POV

Boy I'm in trouble with this one, I've never felt this before. We're meeting Rose and Lissa at the river, things have been going well since Rose and I shared our first kiss under that falling star, there has been many more since. I spot Rose sitting on a large blanket with Lissa, both wearing their swim wear. Rose looks up at me and a small smile graces her lips, she looks back down before looking back up and smiles a little bigger, a beautiful blush rushing her face, damn...

"Man, she's so into you." Christian says nudging my shoulder. When I don't answer he looks up at me, "Damn."

That does get me to look at him. "What?" I ask, I just can't help but smirk now.

"You're both so into each other." He says.

I look back to her and she is leaning into Lissa giggling, "Yeah, it's a pretty amazing feeling, she's... amazing."

Christian laughs, "I get it man, I think Lissa might be it for me."

I raise an eyebrow, "You think? I don't know anyone else willing to put up with your ass as long as she has." He thumb shanks me in the ribs before running the rest of the way to the girls, I follow right after.

After an hour of swimming Rose decided to dry off and get some sun and when Lissa and Christian started making out I decided it was time for me to join Rose. She smiles over at me and then at her best friend. "They're so in love." She sighs.

"Yeah, they are." I agree with her. "He told me he thinks she's it for him."

She looks at me wide eyed. "No kidding huh? That will make Lissa very happy."

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I ask her. She gives me that beautiful smile of hers before nodding and giving me her hand to pull her up. She slips on a loose dress over her swimwear and slips her sandals on next. I pull on a shirt and then my shoes, leaving my still slightly damp shorts. "We'll be back!" I call to the idiots in the water. They don't even come up for air. I take Roses hand and walk with her towards town.

"I was thinking, let me take you out dancing." I tell her.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Whats with you and dancing?" She asks amused, plus it wasn't a no at least not yet.

I smile down at her and her grip on my hand tightens just a little. "I'm really great at dancing." I wink down at her and she blushes.

"Alright, I'll let you take me out." She says with a smile, looking away. "But I'll be the judge on whether you're a good dancer or not."

We make it to the ice cream shop and she orders a plain vanilla I get chocolate.

"I'm going to show you Rose, I'll be the best you've ever had." I tell her.

She laughs, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm really great at dancing, anyone else you'll dance with will never compare." I tell her.

"Oh really? You're starting to make me think you're terrible, maybe I don't want to go out with you after all." she says laughing.

We're back at the park and headed for the gazebo now. "How about I prove it to you."

"Right now?" She squeaks.

"Yes." I take her ice cream from her and set it down. "Right now."

"But we're in the park." She says.

I take her hand. "It's already getting later, not many people are out."

"We have no music." She says.

I laugh, "You're starting to sound like you can't dance now."

"I take classes, I know how to dance." She says.

"Then I'll make the music." I tell her, pulling her closer. "Bum, Bum

Bum, bum, bum,

Bum,

Bum, bum,

Bum, bum, bum,

Bum, bum."

"You're a terrible singer." Rose tells me with a small laugh. That sound, it pierces right through my soul and right into my heart.

"I know." I tell her as we sway back and forth.

"But I really like this song." She tells me and she leans a bit more against me.

 _I'll be seeing you_

 _In all the old familiar places_

 _That this heart of mine embraces_

 _All day through_

 _In that small cafe_

 _The park across the way_

 _The childrens carousel_

 _The chestnut trees..._

 _The wishing well_

 _I'll be seeing you..._

"Armed with warnings and doubts Dimitri and Rose gave a remarkably convincing portrayal of a boy and a girl traveling down a very long road, with no regards for the consequences." I read out loud.

Marie oh'd, "They fell in love, didn't they?" She asks me, having payed closely attention to the story.

I smile over at her. "Yes, they did."

"Good." She says smiling too. "I like this kind of story. Go on."

I close my eyes, theses feelings will never get old. "After that night Dimitri and Rose spent every waking hour together..."

""""""""""""""""""""

 **Authors Note: Ah, writing this chapter even gave me the feels... It probably didnt help that i downloaded the song and listened to it as i wrote the ending of this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this one even if its not all that long... Let me know what you think... :)**


End file.
